Always Tomorrow
by Makai Goddess Ookami
Summary: It was a pity Bobby, Wendy and the others weren’t there, because it was quite a party when the nurse had to call in reinforcements to get them to leave. [D. Hodges x Greg S.]


**Title:** Always Tomorrow  
**Author: **Makai Goddess Ookami  
**Pairing:** Possible David Hodges x Greg Sanders  
**Characters:** David Hodges, Greg Sanders, Jacqui Franco, Archie Johnson  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** That weird Fannysmackin' episode. (Yeah... It was weird...)  
**Summary:** _It was a pity Bobby, Wendy and the others weren't there, because it was quite a party when the nurse had to call in reinforcements to get them to leave.  
_**Author's Notes: **Wheee! I'm on a sleep!high rush at the moment. : ) (You know, that strange exhilaration you get in the morning after you wake up? The tired high where you're still dreaming? No? Oh, well, never mind then.) Anyway, there was a story that inspired this, but I can't think of what it was. Pity, ney/  
**Disclaimer: **CSI is not my property, never has been my property, and never will be. So stop rubbing it in dammit!

* * *

**Always Tomorrow**

David hated hospitals. He'd despised them ever since he was a child and he had to watch his grandmother slowly die while in one. They were too clean, too quiet for carrying out such a terrible mission. When his mother died he was forced to be her one life-line, and that was a memory he couldn't forget, and the only other person who knew about that time was Jacqui. He thought it should have been understandable while he was so late in showing up, after so many long hours of worry and work. Hell, Greg should be glad he'd showed up at all.

(_But_ _thinking about it like that brought a hitch to his throat and he knew he shouldn't think about the smaller male like that_).

By the time he had convinced himself to show up at the hospital, visiting hours were almost over and he'd had to fight off every urge to burst into pathetic tears. Jacqui and Archie would have understood why he did it, but he wouldn't have been caught dead crying in front of _any _of the CSIs. He didn't need them to realize how pathetic he was behind his cold and sarcastic façade. No matter what the circumstance, being pathetic was an option. Not even if Greg's life was on the line.

(_He was lying to himself again, but he couldn't help it. He'd confess all the most embarrassing moments of his life in front of everyone to give Greg another half-minute._)

He found a parking spot without much trouble, but couldn't bring himself to get out of his car. It would be admitting Greg really was hurt and that he was stuck in Desert Palms. It was a good half hour before he could open the door, and before he knew it he was standing outside Greg's room, listening to him laugh and talk to someone. He could see Archie and Jacqui in there, and he realized they probably wouldn't leave until they were dragged out.

(_Where as he didn't think he could enter, even if he was dragged in)._

Jacqui spotted him, and gestured for him to come in. He silently obeyed, sitting on the lone chair (where as Jacqui and Archie were both sitting on the bed with Greg) all expressions wiped clean from his face. Greg looked at him awkwardly, but his eyes were beaming at the thought that David would come to see him, even if he wasn't going to say anything. Archie and Greg continued to joke around, Jacqui fretting about him in a mother like fashion (which she would decline if anyone dared to ask her).

(_Funny, David mused, Jacqui would be an amazing mother, but he would never be brave enough to say that to her face)._

David had spent hours figuring out what to say to Greg, how to apologize to him. He wasn't annoyed though that he didn't get the chance, and eventually joined into the other three's conversation and was laughing along side them a moment later. It was a pity Bobby (who was most likely with Nick), Wendy and the others weren't there, because it was quite a party when the nurse had to call in reinforcements to get them to leave. Jacqui prodded him, asking if he had anything to say before he left, and he shook his head.

(_After all, there is always tomorrow.)_


End file.
